


GHOSTS OF SEASONS PAST

by Zenamydog



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenamydog/pseuds/Zenamydog





	GHOSTS OF SEASONS PAST

**Title:** Ghosts of Seasons Past. Part One  
**Author:**  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Fandom:** Supernatural/Real  
**Characters/Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Warnings:** Nope none, apart from its J2. *grins*  
**Beta:** Formally Now just my best friend!  
**Disclaimer:** Not Real Folks!  
**AN:** April 2012 was the last time I wrote a story, I am hoping I still have it, so please be kind.

 **Summary:** Set just after the filming of the iconic 300th episode and before the official announcement of a 15th season.  
Jeff wants to hang around for a few days and so all 3 J’s hire a cabin in the woods. They get into a bar fight, Jared gets lost in the woods and Jared and Jensen need to work out how their past feelings are effecting them now. If they don’t, there may not be a season 15.

 

[GHOSTS OF SEASONS PAST ](https://no-candle-mom.livejournal.com/85141.html)


End file.
